


Side Effects May Include

by helwolves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Dicks, F/F, Gender Fuckery, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-25
Updated: 2005-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helwolves/pseuds/helwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was going to absolutely <i>murder</i> Fred and George.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Effects May Include

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a [pornish_pixies](http://www.livejournal.com/community/pornish_pixies/) genderfuck challenge.

Ginny’s chair clattered to the floor as she stood abruptly and bolted for the ladies’ room of the Three Broomsticks. She slammed the heavy wooden door shut behind her and dropped her bag, not even caring that an assortment of coins and lip gloss vials spilled from it across the stone floor. Standing in front of the mirror, gnawing at her lower lip, she shifted from foot to foot as her fingers toyed with the hem of her skirt.

She was going to absolutely _murder_ Fred and George.

She didn’t want to look, but she had to, oh Merlin, she _had_ to. Gingerly she gathered the pleated fabric in her fists, lifting just enough to allow a glimpse of her own pale thighs, and her own sparkly red knickers, covering the bulge of her own uncomfortably restricted cock.

“Fuck!” she hissed, as the bathroom door swung inward. Ginny let out a squeak and quickly let go of her skirt, thankful beyond belief that she hadn’t worn the clingy white mini after all.

Luna pushed the door closed, and after taking in Ginny’s flushed face, pulled the iron latch down to lock it as well. “You too, huh?” she asked, after a moment’s pause. “Didn’t tell me _this_ is what they wanted you to test out.”

“It—it isn’t!” yelped Ginny, scandalized. “At least, that’s not what I _thought_ —oh, I am going to _kill them_!” She stomped one boot against the stones, then grimaced, her hand clutching between her legs.

Luna tilted her head. “Does it...hurt?”

“Sort of does. It’s...tight. You know. Cos of my, um—doesn’t yours?”

“Oh, no,” said Luna, distractedly. “I wear boxers—in general, I mean. If anything...” 

Ginny scrunched up her face and tried to think of a nice way of asking whether Luna even realized those were for _boys_ , but the words froze and vanished as the other girl stepped closer and lifted up Ginny’s skirt in one swift gesture. 

Torchlight flickered in Luna’s wide eyes as she gazed down. Ginny felt her skin flush, knowing her face had likely gone as red as her freckles. She tried to move away, but the wall was too close, and she merely stumbled backward and bumped her head on the rough stone. The thing between her legs, however, was not uncomfortable being stared at—not uncomfortable at all. Ginny shifted anxiously as her cock throbbed with a sudden warmth, straining against the tight fabric.

“Here, hold this,” said Luna, pressing the bunched-up skirt into the other girl’s hands. She hooked two slim fingers in the elastic at Ginny’s hips and gently tugged at her knickers, the silky fabric catching as it stretched and dragged over sensitive new skin. Ginny shivered at the warm feeling that skittered up and down her spine.

Luna slid the knickers down Ginny’s thighs, then let them drop. Ginny kicked them off with a shaking sigh of relief. She felt... _it_ hanging heavily between her legs, bobbing eagerly in its newfound freedom. And it felt _good_. Maybe...too good, she thought urgently, releasing her skirt as a sudden wave of shame broke over her.

The other girl frowned and dropped to her knees in a swirl of mismatched fabric.

“Luna!” Ginny squeaked. “What are you—”

“It’s sort of pretty,” said Luna, utterly ignoring Ginny’s squirming protestations and turning her head to peek under the skirt. “I’ve never seen a ginger one before.”

Ginny giggled, nervously but genuine. “Oh, and how many have you—hey! Don’t—” Luna’s fingers traced the underside of Ginny’s cock, feathery touches that sent tingles straight to the tiny ache that had begun building somewhere in her belly. “Ah,” Ginny breathed. Her fingers drifted back to her skirt’s pleated hem.

“There are these monks in India, you know,” said Luna, sitting back on her feet, fixing Ginny’s cock with an appraising gaze. She curled one hand around the base and pulled, watching the loose skin slide forward and then back, the flushed, damp head disappearing and peering out again. Ginny’s thighs trembled.

“Ahh—are there?” she gasped.

“Mm.” Luna shifted closer. She touched two fingertips to the exposed tip, rubbed them together, and stuck them in her mouth, sucking idly. “It’s real, you know.”

“I know.” Ginny let her head fall back against the stone wall, her long fringe swinging into her eyes, screening her vision red. 

Other things throbbed between her legs. Heavy and full. Tightening. She didn’t want to think about it, but there was such an _ache_.... 

“Luna, can you—” Ginny shifted her legs apart, her hips bucking slightly. “It does sort of hurt still.”

Luna looked up, the ghost of a smile on her thin lips. Her tongue peeked out and retreated quickly. “Anyway, they’re hermaphrodites. Both, you know? It’s sacred. But they only—” She tightened her fist around Ginny’s cock, reaching the other hand further to cradle her balls, tickling just a bit as her fingertips brushed the fine hairs there. 

Ginny moaned—a very girlish sound that erupted from deep in her chest. 

Luna gave Ginny’s cock a long, steady tug, setting Ginny’s head spinning with lust, her cock throbbing, every vein in her body racing with quicksilver. Her hands scrambled at the wall. She didn’t trust her legs anymore, doing that jam-like thing as they were, with her hips trying to thrust at every small movement of Luna’s fingers.

“—only switch during certain planetary alignments,” Luna continued, “so that—”

“Oh, fucking _hell_ ,” Ginny groaned, “would you stop talking already and just— _ahhh_ —”

Luna smiled up at Ginny, her hand still stroking slowly. “Just what?”

Ginny felt her skin flush as if it were on fire, but that was nothing compared to the smoldering ache between her legs. “Just... Your mouth. _Please._ Suck it—me,” she gasped. “Suck my cock.”

Luna shrugged.

Ginny whimpered as soft, licked-wet lips closed around her cock, one hand supporting the weight of it, another gently kneading her balls. Luna sucked and withdrew, her tongue lashing out to tease the tip, then wet the length of it with wide strokes, and back to drawing more and more into the slick heat of her mouth.

She sucked hard and Ginny couldn’t stop her hips from thrusting anymore, bucking away from the wall to drive herself deeper and deeper, Luna soon feeling her insistence and complying, moaning around Ginny’s cock, the vibrations and curls of her tongue driving Ginny mad with so close almost butnotquite and then just right there just finally tighter faster until Ginny felt herself hit the back of Luna’s throat and Luna’s fingers stroked just behind her balls, and she closed her eyes and felt a tugging like all the blood in her veins was trying to rush to that one spot and she was coming, she was coming and too overwhelmed to care or even really notice how very strange it should have felt to come in almost-painful spurts with another girl’s mouth around her cock.

Breathing shakily, Ginny did not open her eyes again until she heard the tap squeak, the sudden echoing sound of water hitting the sink basin snapping her back to reality. Luna spat and bent over to sip some water from her cupped hands.

“Umm,” said Ginny, when she found her voice.

Luna turned, wiping her hands on her long, disturbingly ruffled skirt. “So, there’s another Wheeze to...fix things, isn’t there?”

“Yeah,” Ginny said, nodding. She pointed at her bag. “Hopefully.”

“Well,” Luna breathed, “let’s try it, then.” She snatched the bag from the floor and held it out toward Ginny, who grinned and grabbed Luna’s wrist instead. 

“Wait—I think it’s only fair we give them a...full report of the side effects, don’t you?”

“Hmm.” Luna shrugged, then smiled in a way that made the blood rush to Ginny’s face all over again. “They _are_ paying us for this.”


End file.
